Weekly Poems for Broppy
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: This is actually just some tidbits of poems I'll make weekly if I can. Of course either to Branchs point of view or Poppys but in any way... There's Broppy. Either heartbreak or love. A lot of these are bad ones so dont expect too much.
1. chapter 1

Hello! This will be my very first time for doing the weekly thing. I don't know I just like poems. I don't even know why I started this but I only can do is hope you'll love this super short poem. I know it's supposed to be long but I don't like long poems. I make long poems but they'll turn out horrible. Swear.

Without further ado...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Poppy:

My beating heart shouts

For your love I have no doubts

Stars may not be out tonight

But I know you'll shine brighter than light

This is my song for you

And know I'm singing because of you

If problems will arise

Know that our love will never die

Because even if the world

will turn back to us

We will never be hurled

From their hate and disgust.

This will be the day I show you my love.

The day I'll prove she's innocent as a dove.

So sweet and true

Your beauty fresher than any dew.

For heart so happy for you

I hope you'll love me as I do to you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? I think I screwed up on the almost last part but this is a free-form. So... Yeah... Thank you for reading! See you anywhere


	2. From Poppy to Branch

Thank you for the reviews! And here is another poem!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From Poppy to Branch:

Gray skies loomed over as the days rolled by.

Same as that of your mood day and night.

But as gray as you are,

My love for you will never be far.

You may not know it but my heart falls deeply for you.

You may not have heard it but my love is very much true.

Purely in love with you...

And only you.

You are a mystery in a chest.

You're harsh but I'll try my best,

To see the beauty and wonder in you.

But even if my days are numbered,

Remember that my soul for you have never surrendered.

As like honey will flow

So as his words I know

Full of love and support

Not a harsh critic retort

For the times we see each other are only a few,

If only you can see this heart aching...

Beating... For you.


	3. Branch for Poppy

I'm just early releasing this because...

I accidentally made it a storyline and the ending is already done. I'll still keep on updating poems after this and go back to the original timetable. I will update maybe every two to three days until I updated the last part.

Also thank you for reading!

From Branch to Poppy:

The tinge of guilt that roamed my mind,

The things I tried to left behind.

The wounds I have endured with pain,

My heart swelled as you kissed them all away.

My gray clouds have had their toll,

But you made it shine for you are like a droll.

Much to my amusement you bring me joy,

Much to my delight you gave something to toy.

I love you with all my heart,

I'll stop anyone who tries to bring us apart.

This is my promise to you,

Remember that I'll never forget you.

This is another of my song,

Another to prove my love is never wrong.

I give this to you as I sign for my gratitude,

A love I show even if I may live in solitude.


	4. Life

Aaaaaaannnd another one. Sorry if it's kind of stupid. My head was just too above the clouds. Anyway... Thank you for reading!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had love, I had life.

As I thought what would it be to be your wife.

A love so sweet, a heart of gold,

Never have been thrown out in the cold.

For you my love, you showed me how true you can be.

You have proof of how I can be free.

Gave me purpose, and you gave happiness.

This is my song of how you conquered my sadness.

I'm thankful for fate because now I have you,

I'm thankful for your faith because now I'm with you.

The night and shadows may be dark,

But without you my heart will be darker as it'll be pierced with a mark.

This is my show of gratitude, the love I show for you to know,

Even if I'll run under the rain and snow.

For days of mine I know are only a few,

That's why I'll give back the love before it's due.


	5. In My Arms

In times before when I was gray,

The days when you were in front of me and I had nothing to say.

Now you're in my arms,

As you say you fell to my charms.

You tried to jog my memory,

Tried to make me remember when I was very sorry,

For all the things I did to you,

Because you knew the things I suffered too.

My tears glisten from the tips of my eyes,

You wiped them all away as every inch of my heart cries.

I love you till this heart dies,

I love you even if I'll have black skies.

Because as my world will be torn apart.

Remember I had admired your brave and kind heart.

You showed me what's it like to be free and happy,

Funny how I said I love you and you became sappy.

I chuckle as you still remain so sweet and innocent,

The things I appreciate throughout my years and acceptance.

Without you this world of mine will break.

Without you this mind of mine turns to gray.

As your eyes slowly go down,

And your heart slowly fading in this hour.

I'll still sing a song you love to hear,

You tell me you love me one last time as it came to what I fear.

My tears fall down once more,

I said my goodbyes and declared my love as before.

Your soft smile ached my heart badly,

And my mind wandered to what's it like without you sadly.

As you breathed your last and closed your eyes,

I cried with all my heart as now my love dies... In my arms.


	6. Where you last lie

Thank you TheSnackPack! Making someone cry wasn't actually my intention but thanks anyway.

It was just supposed to be sad. That poem was inspired by a song "Kiss it all better" by He is we. It's a really sad song and if you guys focus on the lyrics and read between the lines, it's just sad. Really sad. That's how I made it. To top it off with heartforhumanitys story "Here for you" I got major depressed.

Anyway... Here's another sad one because I am a very sad person today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray has once again filled my vision.

My mind darkens without reason.

But now I do remember why,

As I stare as where my love last lie.

My heart and mind darkens to evil and deception.

As I walk down the rocky roads of my crippling depression.

Fresh tears flowed down to my cheeks,

My insanity, at the edge of its peak.

I wish I could forget but I don't want to,

I wish I have never met you but I'm thankful that I do.

My heart weakens from my raging sadness,

I'm dying from the deafening silence of loneliness.

When you were here, it was brighter, more fuller

When I was in a deep hole you were there to pull me out after.

But that's before and now that you're gone,

I can't do it anymore, I'm done.

If I was gray then now I'm black.

Afraid of what's to come for what I lack.

I wanna die now and let the world tear me to pieces.

As the thoughts of suicide increases.

You were my love, my light.

The one who shined to me so bright.

Your touch, your kisses are phantoms upon my lips.

Your words, your encouragement are but memories nobody can fix.

For my heart you who touched my soul,

Now the pain has finally taken its toll.

Knives and blood surround me,

Something I knew what came to be.

As I lie down on the grass and gaze upon the stars,

My tears was still flowing as my memories brought scars.

I miss everything about you, but you don't have to worry,

And no, I'm not in a hurry.

Please stay with me until I fall asleep,

As you in my heart I still keep.

Just wait for me and know that I love you,

Because finally...

We'll be together again once I'm done dying to where you last lie to.


	7. Inspired by TheSnackPack's story

Sky so blue, so beautiful.

How can your eyes had turn me into a fool.

Your heart beating by my ear,

As my mind saddened to my fears.

But he reassured me and he brought me closer to him.

His warmth secured me it seemed.

But as the night grew to a close,

As the stars started its pose.

I felt your pain. Your fear if I leave you.

Don't worry but I won't be leaving sooner.

This night I'll prove it.

Today I'll make up for it.

Like the sky to the moon.

Showing its glory of nights so soon.

The dark night may be cold.

But my knight as you, I know you will be bold.

Braver than to fear the giant waves,

Too strong than the soldiers who never, your ways they paved.

I love you than forever can hold,

Even more that I'll even sell my soul.

For as deep is your passion of love,

For no one can steal this fashion from above.

Your lips tender and sweet.

Like the honey flowed so much to my feet.

Your compassion and kindness brought me over to your face.

Now I'm here standing in place.

My heart I'll give you till the end.

As this love no one can bend,

Remember when we walk by the trees,

Remember when I confessed to you in glee.

Because as time goes on,

So this love will never move on.

Please be fine my love, my Romeo.

Don't be afraid for the words they try to brought you low.

Because even if the world may hate you,

Remember for I'll still be loving you... Waiting here for you.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

This is inspired by TheSnackPacks story "Our Forbidden Love" I know maybe it's a little too soon cause the story just started, there's no conflict yet but I don't know. I think it's okay. Thank you for reading! Next time again.

Bye bye!


	8. Inspired by Tealbull81's story Failure

Finally we have Internet! So sorry if I haven't updated on my main story. I was also making my plan layout for a prequel of the story. And soon I'll start making the sequel. I'm really sorry for declaring that here. I'm still hit with writers block for it but i do know how it should flow though.

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

The rhythm of your voice gave me shivers down to my spine.

The steady beats of your heart gave me but a sign,

A sign that you'll still be with me.

For the nights are with us, I know it will be.

Glowing brightly to our love starting from the sunset.

Your eyes gleaming as nervousness brought you cold sweat.

A sight I loved to see in all my life,

But the memories of pain struck me like a knife.

For your sad self I gave you heartbreak,

For when you struggled, I gave you reasons of hatred to take.

But you forgave me so easily,

As you treated me like a baby.

You would laugh heartily at this words,

And would sing lovingly like the birds.

I wouldn't really be surprised if you do,

And I know you wouldn't be too.

Because as the glittering fireflies would glow,

And as the shimmering waters under the pipe would flow,

The rainbow lights will be my light.

The melody that gave me the reason to fight.

For this reason I will love you till the suns of day will die out,

And in this time my love will grow as that of a sprout.

As though, no nothing can hold,

Something so beautiful no one can behold.

And in this heart and mind of mine,

I see you more than a person so refined.


	9. In death row

A/N: Yeah... I got another. What in the hair is wrong with me? XD

Chapter 19 still isn't up yet!... Gosh... Enjoy!

xxxxxxxXOXxxxxxxx

Up in the shadows...

Like your soul swinging by the gallows.

I see you in pain grieving so slow.

Like the fear of being in death row.

As the clock ticks.

So will Time, your life it picks.

As the gloomy misery takes its toll.

And in agony you shake and roll.

Let me heal you from your pain,

Don't worry for I won't let you be in vain.

Because in this mound of volcanic ashes,

You are pictured in bright, garish flashes.

In the morning of sunny heights,

You are my everything, my light.

I love you like a dog to its owner,

Just as you loved me even if I was a loner.

This is my declaration for you and me.

But I know as our love will never be.

Bitterness... Now I know.

On why you felt you were in death row.

Because as time will go by,

I know you'll never be mine.


End file.
